The Grey Jedi
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo and Mira have been in love, ever since they were younglings. Now, they must decide whether to follow their heart or stay with the Jedi Order. The choice is theirs to make. Sequel to 'Phosphorescence'.
1. Caught!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, George Lucas, Bioware, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** burningSunset's fanfic, _Wild Child_, and the summary for Aralinn's fanfic, _Call of the Sea_, in which Frodo and his love interest are separated. Well, there will be a separation in this fanfic, but not in the way one thinks… or already knows from the title what's about to happen. That's all I will say on the matter.

*.*.*

Welcome to the second part in my fanfiction duology—yes, it's now a duology—titled _The Crystal Light_ Duology, part of my Fanfiction Stories by Theme Collection. :)

Frodo's getting older in this fanfic and has some choices to make. In the end, we'll see if he finally gets what he wants, but even that will cost him dearly. Let's go. :)

*.*.*

"What are you?" Frodo asked, observing the crystal for himself.

For a moment, the crystal hummed in answer. Its colors changed, becoming iridescent to silver in a heartbeat. It was mesmerizing.

Frodo was fifteen years old and a Padawan of the Jedi Order on Tython. He had bright blue eyes, a cleft in his chin, lighter-than-usual skin, due to the Fallohide blood on his mother's side, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair resting on his head and the tops of his feet.

In all, he was a distinguished Jedi Hobbit, wearing a long-sleeved brown tunic, brown pants, a green tabard with a black hood attached to the tabard, black armguards, black gloves, black leather boots, and a utility belt, which stored his old blue beamed bladed lightsaber.

Frodo looked up, spotting the curly, brunette-haired hobbitess that he traveled with to find this crystal cave. Her name was Sapphire Bilberry, but he was used to calling her Mira. As all the Jedi called her Mira, even before she and him became Padawans at the age of twelve. Mira was also donned the same uniform that he wore, given to them by the Jedi Masters when they became Padawans, shortly after passing their Initiate Trials three years ago.

Frodo had been in love with Mira ever since they grew up together in the temple, in their clan called the Grey Clan. Both Mira and Frodo were taken by the Jedi when they were little, taken from the Shire and from their parents. Frodo had a distinct memory of his parents, and how they fought so hard to keep their family together. In the end, the Jedi took Frodo away, bringing him to the Jedi Temple on Tython for training.

Frodo wouldn't forget them or his emotions, for it was his emotions that were important to him. They kept him going when times were hardest and the Jedi weren't listening to him or his pleas.

It was obvious he had feelings for Mira, ever since they grew up together at the temple. These feelings hadn't ceased, but grew. That feeling was so strong that he couldn't ignore it. Maybe he would do something about it, if he were lucky to have love in his life.

"Frodo, look at this!" Mira said with glee, pointing out a few crystals glowing from their holders.

The crystals illuminated this part of the cave. The more Frodo looked at the crystals, the more he heard their song. He took his crystal, clasping it in his hand for safe keeping. He approached Mira, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Oh Frodo," Mira said with joy, embracing him and making him blush in the process. She released him with a blush of her own.

"I love you, Mira," Frodo said, kindly. "I always have."

"This goes against the Jedi Order. We could be expelled," Mira said, hesitant about this whole ordeal.

Frodo smiled, raising his eyebrows at her in interest. "I haven't stopped loving you. I think you love me, too."

"I do," Mira said, breathing heavily. "But this goes against everything we fought for."

"I don't care about the Jedi. Do you think I would be here if I didn't?" Frodo said, serious. He admitted, bluntly, "We need to escape the temple, leave the Jedi, do something else with our lives. Train on our own time." He admitted, "I don't like the Jedi anymore than you do. What's your decision?"

"Frodo, this is so sudden," Mira said, planting her head against his chest. "What do we do?"

"What you've failed to do, young Padawans," a Togruta woman with orange skin, white tattoos on her face, headtails running parallel down her head, and donned in Jedi Robes, go their attention. She was Bela Kiwiiks, Mira's Master. They'd been spotted! "Come with me, Padawans. We'll discuss your actions in the council chambers."

"We're in trouble now," Mira said, looking at Frodo in concern.

"Why are we in trouble?" Frodo asked Master Kiwiiks, cautious.

"You know well enough what you've done. Come now. The council will decide your fate," Master Kiwiiks said, leading Frodo and Mira outside the temple.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Living a Simpler Life

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Frodo remembered coming to the council chambers in the Jedi Temple on Tython, but never for this occasion. He held Mira's hand in comfort, knowing these circular stone walls could not keep them inside the temple forever.

"It's going to be all right," Frodo said with a smile, kissing her forehead.

"Not out in public," Mira said, sharply.

Frodo laughed. "What?" He whispered in her ear, "Now, nothing can keep us apart."

"And that is what we've been trying to do," Master Kiwiiks said, serious.

"It has come to our attention that you two have shown great interest in the crystal cave," Satele Shan, a woman with greying black hair and her hair tied up in little French braids, got their attention.

"The crystal cave was a test, and you have passed what we feared you would pass," Orgus Din, a man with short grey hair and donned in orange robes, said in concern. "You may keep your crystals that you found in the cave, but until you both show restraint, you will not be allowed back in the Order. Love is forbidden, and now we have seen what you have done." He added with great care, "You have shown us many times that you cannot control your feelings for each other. This is what we feared you might do."

"So, you expect to separate us? What kind of a life is this? You keep Mira and me apart, and for what?" Frodo shouted, fuming. He shook his head. "No, I'm done with the Order." He took out his old lightsaber, handing it to Satele Shan. "Here, take it. I don't need it anymore. Goodbye!"

He walked away, determined to leave the Jedi Order in one piece. He looked back, hearing Mira argue with the Jedi. No way, she was passing her lightsaber over to Satele, too. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mira was abandoning the Order, too.

He smiled as Mira approached him, determination in her eyes. "So, now what do we do?"

"We live. That's all we can do," Frodo said, calmly.

"Then let's go. It's time to live out our lives the way we plan them," Mira said, curtly.

"And not a minute too soon," Frodo said, taking Mira's hand. He was grateful they could live their lives together, but now what could they do? Where would they go next? That was a good question, one he felt sure would be answered with time.

.

_Seven Years Later…_

Frodo had built a lovely home for him and Mira on Naboo. They found Middle-earth, but knew in the end that their home was no longer there. So, they chose Naboo, expecting to lead their lives normally and without a need to fight anyone or anything.

Frodo finished his new lightsaber, watching the silver beam fly into the air. It was from the same crystal where his name was kept. He smiled, grateful to see it had been crafted well. He looked up at Mira, smiling at her and kissing her on the lips.

They had gotten married three years ago, and now, before Frodo's eyes was a beautiful baby girl who had his bright blue eyes.

"She's beautiful," Frodo said, kissing his wife again.

"Crafting a lightsaber, I see," Mira said, smiling at him.

"Yes, remembering the good old days," Frodo said, curtly.

"Well, don't work too long. We got to have supper on the table soon," Mira said, departing from Frodo's shed.

"Yes ma'am," Frodo said, turning off the lightsaber. "Another year to go and I'll be twenty-four." And what a splendid day that would be for him and his family.

Yes indeed.

*.*.*

That's it for my Crystal Light duology. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this quick fanfic. I hope I got the emotions in this fanfic, or at least tried to do so. I will work on the emotions again for another fanfic. So, until then, I'll see everyone in the next story or series. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
